In the shipping industry, buyers (consignees) and sellers (consignors) often use a third party carrier to transport goods. The customers of the third party carrier, or shipping company, many include such buyers (consignees), sellers (consignors), and freight forwarders. Arrangements with these carriers may contain liquidated damage provisions that assign penalties to parties who are late to pick up or drop off containers of goods. These penalties may be referred to as demurrage and detention.